Antes de que todo acabe
by Ale Sahra
Summary: Len piensa que su relación se esta acabando y teme por eso pero... ¿Será verdad? Entra y lee. One-shot LenxNeru


Bueno aqui un One-shot de Neru y Len... esta algo raro... lo escribi despues de escuchar una cancion de Len. En este caso creo que le di una forma diferente a como describo yo a Len, pero me gusto, a ver que tal.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid y los personajes que estan en esta historia no me pertenecen ya saben, son propiedad de Crypton...

Solo la historia la escribi yo en mi ataque que me dio de repente despues de escuchar la cancion de Len.

* * *

Len se sentía tan extraño.

Porque él había iniciado una relación con una chica. Su primer amor, desde que tenia conciencia de que era el amor por supuesto.

Era rubia, hermosamente rubia, sus ojos, únicos, resplandecían como el sol, porque del mismo color eran, y no podía evitar compararlos, no solo como eran al verlos, solo con pensar que para él, eran una necesidad, algo esencial para vivir, no puede pensar en algo más hermoso.

Y es que, desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, el había estado mirándola, pero era algo como un amor imposible, un amor de niños, un amor platónico, infantil. Nada más que un sueño se decía. Y su hermana, se preocupaba, porque lo quería, y quería verlo feliz, y no deprimido, por eso lo apoyo y lo motivo a declararse.

Pero es que, ella, el objetivo de su amor, tenía 17 años, y el 14, casi por cumplir los 15 decía, pero sabía que eso era un obstáculo, porque para él, también le resultaría estúpido, que un absurdo niño tres años menor estuviera enamorado de una superior.

El iba en primer año de preparatoria y ella en tercero, y es que nunca se podrían encontrar, pero el destino cambio la jugada. Cuando el, en un ataque de valentía, le entrego los chocolates en un día 14 de febrero, contra toda expectativa y costumbre, porque él era chico, pero no podía evitar ser así.

-¿No se supone que las chicas somos las que debemos entregar los chocolates?-. Le dijo su razón de ser, mientras ella sonreía ¡SONREIA! Y tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero el no lo noto, porque estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado, por haberse atrevido, por no haberse podido detener y porque tenía los ojos cerrados.

Pero cuando ella los recibió, y el abrió los ojos, y ella tenía una caja de chocolates para él también, y se la estaba dando, entonces todo su mundo cambio.

-Espere mucho tiempo para esto-. Le susurro la chica al parecer apenada, y el su corazón le latió a mil por hora. Porque sabía que ella le estaba correspondiendo y que a partir de ahí nada sería igual.

Y él fue el hombre (chico) más feliz del mundo, porque ella era todo lo que él quería, era todo lo que el soñó. Porque el verla todos los días no le bastaba, porque le gustaba todo de ella, su forma de actuar a veces fría, pero lo sabia en su mirada con solo verla, no había cosa más cálida que ella lo viera. Y se sentía tan bien, que lo creía más que un sueño. Sus sonrojos, lo hacían delirar, porque sabía que eran por él, porque no podía concebir como es que un regalo tan precioso como ella, se le había concedido.

Y el tiempo paso, y su relación perduro, el estaba feliz y ella era feliz. ¿Lo era? Él siempre lo dudo.

Y algo sucedió, algo cambio en algún momento, porque ella ya no se comportaba como antes, porque su sonrisa había cambiado, y el había notado eso, y le extrañaba. Ya no recibía los mensajes que diariamente ella le mandaba, y que el esperaba con ansias, y que hacia volver loca a su hermana por tanta ansiedad que a él le producía.

¿Era que ya no lo amaba? ¿O nunca lo amo? ¿Es que el había cometido un error? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Debió ser mas romántico o tal vez mas frio? Si el pudiera retroceder el tiempo y corregir lo que ha hecho mal ¿Sería diferente? En su cabeza solo le daba vueltas a esto.

Y el le pregunto un día de la nada ¿Te gustaría que cambiara en algo? Y ella no lo entendió, por el contrario, salió disgustada de la sala donde estaban, pero el no lo entendía, porque él lo hacía por su bien, si pudiera el cambiar, lo haría por ella.

Y Len comenzó a pensar que es lo que debería de hacer, porque su relación parecía aun más distante que ayer, ¿era todo una ilusión? Entonces el comenzó a buscarla más, tratar de pasar más tiempo a su lado…

[Sabes, no necesitas estar conmigo todo el tiempo]

Sus palabras, las palabras que salían de su boca, lo habían herido. Porque el quería estar con ella, y ella no quería estar con él ¿era eso? No lo podía comprender.

¿Por qué el amor no dura para siempre? Se pregunto. Y no comprendía, porque tal vez ella nunca sintió amor por él, porque el no era más que un simple niño, no era fuerte, ni alto, ni mucho menos varonil o valiente, porque él no tenía que ofrecerle a una mujer como ella, y no le veía el caso seguir así.

Ella antes había estado con alguien más, tal vez quería regresar con esa persona, el si era un hombre y podía darle todo lo que ella quería, y él no se lo impediría porque solo quería lo mejor para ella aunque él no lo fuera.

Pero antes de que todo acabe, él le quería preguntar ¿Fuiste feliz estando conmigo? Porque al menos eso le quedaba de consuelo, haber sido fuente de felicidad para ella. Y al pronunciar las palabras que pudo ser capaz de decir ella frunció el seño.

Porque se preguntaba qué cosas pasaban por la cabeza del chico, y cuando él le explico todo le parecía una verdadera estupidez.

-Nunca cuestiones el porqué te amo, y mucho menos si te he llegado a amar alguna vez. Tú eres todo lo que he necesitado este tiempo-. Y ante esto el se sorprendió, porque esas no eran las palabras que el esperaba, por que el esperaba rechazo, porque el no merecía sus palabras ¿era un sueño?

Y ella sonrió, porque sabía que el era así, porque ella sabía que él representaba la inocencia que ella había perdido una vez con alguien que le había hecho daño.

Pero también sabía que desde que lo vio, no pudo evitar caer enamorada de él a pesar de que él era menor, y ella tuvo miedo que la rechazara aquel día, porque hasta ella también le resultaría estúpido, que una absurda chica tres años mayor estuviera enamorada de uno menor. Pero aquel día su vida se ilumino al verlo frente a ella aquel 14 de febrero, porque la hizo la chica más feliz del mundo.

-Y no hay nada, que me haga querer separarme de ti nunca-.

Susurro al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Y él supo que todo estaría bien, porque su sonrisa, la que el tanto amaba, se había vuelto a dibujar en la cara de la chica que amaba… su Neru.

* * *

Siento que quedo raro... ¡PERO TENIA QUE PUBLICARLO! Bueno esta basado por asi decirlo en la cancion Subete ga owatte shimau mae ni de Kagamine Len, aunque no es del todo como la canción, ya que le puse un final feliz jaja.

Bueno la causa que Neru se comportara asi lo dejo a su imaginación, tuve ideas como la universidad pero no quise escribir la razón. Bueno espero les haya gustado si no... pues... igual díganmelo jaja xD

Bueno nos leemos en la próxima :DD


End file.
